dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melait: Darkness Unleashed
Prolouge: Melait and Planet Chesla Planet Chesla was a beautiful place to live. The sky was a bright orange, the sun was white, its water was blue and its land was a darker orange, compared to the sky. Its civilization was one of the greatest in the galaxy, and peace was almost always stabilized. The inhabitants generally wore suits akin to a jester, without the crazy hats and flamboyant shoes. They looked very much like humans, except their skin was entirely white. Due to the fact that there was always peace on Chesla, there weren't many fighters, and even less martial arts teachers. It wasn't until Age 742 when a real fighter was born. He was born from an average fighter and a brilliant scientist, who decided that he would be the defender of Chesla. He was named Melait, and born as the sole elite on his world. He was first trained by his mother at age 3, who knew some martial arts skills, but surpassed her in a mere 6 months. This rate of growth wasn't seen before at such a young age, so knowing that he was the planet's protector, he was sent to train under the only great fighter on Chesla, Yaougan. He learned how to fly and use ki under him, and although he was meant to train under him for the rest of his life, he also surpassed him when he was 4. However, it was in Age 746, Melait's life changed forever. Chapter 1: A New Threat! Invasion of Chesla! It was an early morning and the white sun barley peaked over the horizon, shining a light on a dojo on top of a plateau. Inside was a young child named Melait, who was sleeping on floating mattress, hovering with the planet's technology. Outside, next to a small flowing stream heading downwards, was a man with white skin, but with tint of black, making him look gray. His hair was a dark purple and the strands fell to cover his face. He wore Chesla's native clothing, but it was tattered, and on the back was his kanji, an L with two dashes passing through it with a curved line on the bottom of the L. The man, named Yaougan, was never interested in Chesla's peaceful lifestyle, though his parents tried to enforce it. Yaougan became so fed up with their persistantness that he went out at least once a week on the top of his home and trained. This was very unheard of for Chesilans and they needed the CPF (Chesla Peace Force) to try to stop him. The first time, Yaougan denied to stop training, and trained even harder than ever before. The CPF had never had a denial before, and they eventually an offer. After all, he seemed like a dangerous person to all of Chesla! They proposed that he could keep training up in an old warehouse they had, and wouldn't be bothered. Yaougan agreed, but only if when there was another hard working fighter on Chesla, he needed to be their master. With that, Yaougan was brought to the warehouse, and soon after, he made it his new home. Yaougan was standing on a tall pillar of sorts, looking down at his old city. "That kid did it" Yaougan said with a faint sound of jealousy in his voice. "He had surpassed, not only my expectations, but my power as well!". He sat on top of the pillar and looked at his dojo. "Although he passed me in strength, he has not yet beaten me", he said with a sigh. "He is too young to understand battle tactics, yet he keeps on going, hoping to get stronger and stronger!". Yaougan jumped onto the room where Melait was sleeping and put his hand on the celling to sense Melait, and put his hand up when he finished. "Still tuckered out. Might as well let him sleep for a little longer", he said as he started to lie down on the roof, looking up at the sky. This made him so relaxed that he almost fell asleep, until just when his eyes were closing, he just barely saw a ship heading towards the city. With that he quickly opened his eyes, flew down from the roof and ran to wake Melait up."Melait! There's finally some foreigners we can fight!" Yaougan screamed. Melait woke up, looking rather tired. "Don't mess with me, master, there's no way any fighters would come HERE of all places", Melait said while rubbing his eyes. "I'm serious! I barely sensed a strong power on a spaceship, heading right towards the city!", Yaougan said while shaking him, " We can spar with someone as strong as us!". With that Melait ran to get his clothes, which was a smaller version of Yaougan's clothes. "Let's go!", Melait spoke with anticipation. Yaougan nodded and they ran outside and saw the city being covered in the ship's shadow, making its landing spot the building's flat roofs. Yaougan suddenly got a serious expression on his face. Before, when he sensed the ship's inhabitants, he thought it was just one strong fighter. However, this time he was sensing 10 high powers, almost as strong as him separately. "Melait, we need to be careful about these guys. They're much more dangerous than I thought", Yaougan whispered. "Come on, master, how strong can they be?", Melait spoke with smugness in his voice. "Let's go!". Melait and Yaougan flew towards the city, and they saw the city was almost destroyed. Chapter 2: Chesla's Warriors! Melait's Rage! "These guys aren't playing around!", Yaougan said while flying ontop of a roof. Melait soon followed him, and fired a ki blast up in the air. "This is no time for games, kid!", Yaougan screamed. Melait blew off his master and kept firing in the air. Just as Yaougan was about to slap Melait, the invaders appeared above them. To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction